Neiko Nara
'Character First Name' Neiko 'Character Last Name' Nara 'IMVU Username' Neiko 'Nickname (optional)' N/A 'Age' 28 'Date of Birth' August 24th, 172AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Asian 'Height' 5'7" 'Weight' 145lbs 'Blood Type' AB- 'Occupation' Kunoichi - female shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' N/A 'Affiliation' Omoidegakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Neiko Nara is a woman of many shades. Aside from her provocative demeanor, she's critical and assertive. To most she can be seen as a capable leader but she prefers a modest position and will remain hidden while admitting council. Sometimes she can be taken as cold and high-handed but she isn't entirely without compassion. Hidden beyond layers of shadow are affection for one man. 'Behaviour' Neiko has no problem flaunting her womanly prowess, taking pride in her beauty she can be seen making gestures towards Kishi at times. She's alluring physically and mentally, always one stimulate intelligent conversation. Her no non-sense ethic only increase her standards. 'Nindo (optional)' (Under Construction) 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' The Nara clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara family (奈良家, Nara-ke) is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer. 'Ninja Class' Hunter Nin 'Element One' N/A 'Element Two' N/A 'Weapon of choice' N/A 'Strengths' Intelligence, Chakra Manipulation, Stamina, Ninjutsu, Speed 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Strength, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu 'Chakra colour' Violet 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Kunai (15): '''30 pieces '''Shuriken (15): 22.5 pieces Senbon (0): None Makibishi (0): None Smoke Bomb (3): '9 pieces '''Flash Bomb (2): '''8 pieces '''Any sword (0): '''None '''Any other weaponry (0): '''None '''Total: '''69.5 pieces 'Jutsu List *'Shadow Sewing Technique: '''This is a ninjutsu from among the Nara clan's secret techniques that uses materialised shadows to attack and bind, instead of merely immobilising and controlling like the Shadow Imitation Technique. The user changes the shape of their shadow into several sharp needles and controls each separately. They can then attack several targets simultaneously and at the same time snatch away their ability to move by sewing them stuck with the shadow threads. Because it is a physical attack, it is impossible to capture someone without harming them, but on the other hand, since the speed of invocation and the time of duration are excellent, it can be used when urgent restraint is required. This technique is usually used to go through the target and capture them, but depending on the opponent, it can also be used as an attack to bring them down. This special characteristic finds its greatest effect when used as logistical support. After this technique hits someone, it can then be directly transformed back into the Shadow Imitation Technique. *'Black Spider Lily:' After trapping the enemy with the Shadow Sewing Technique, the user can then manipulate the shadow to bring them closer to himself. This technique can be used to draw multiple enemies. *'Shadow Gathering Technique: This is a ninjutsu using materialised shadows, but compared to the Shadow Sewing Technique from the same line, this technique places emphasis on the minute control of the shadow's movements. It is accurate enough to even make the tentacles go through tiny holes. Basically, this technique takes the user's own shadow and transforms and stretches it into countless thin tentacles, which are then used to grab objects and pull them in. Also, one can skilfully make use of the tentacle-shaped shadow tendrils by using them to lift up and throw weapons like kunai and such. This technique has many possible applications, usese and there are no hand seals used for this technique. *'''Shadow Imitation Technique: '''The '''Shadow Imitation Technique allows the user to extend their shadow on any surface (even water) and as far as they want as long as there is a sufficient area. *'Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique: '''By infusing a blade or weaponwith chakra beforehand, it is given the effect of the shadow technique. By using these weapons to pierce the enemies' shadows, they are paralysed in place. To pierce the shadow, it is necessary to avoid the target just barely. Since it is more difficult for the enemy to notice it, this ninjutsu compensates for the weak point of the similar Shadow Imitation Technique being its limited effective range. It is unknown for how long this jutsu can keep its targets paralysed, however it can be disrupted simply by the removal of the blade or by the disappearance of the opponent's shadow. *'Shadow Clutch Technique:' The user materialises and extends their shadow along a surface, before merging it with that of the intended target, allowing them to grab hold of and manipulate the object in question as they desire almost as if it were an extension of themselves. Unlike with the Shadow Imitation Technique though the two shadows are connected, the target is not forced to copy the user's movements, allowing them to retain their own range of motion. *'Shadow - Neck Binding Technique:' A technique developed from the Nara clan's hidden Shadow Imitation Technique with combat in mind. It is possible to inflict direct damage to the enemy by transforming and moving shadows endowed with physical power. It is possible to attack body parts like fingers and such by turning the shadow slender and to bind the opponent's body in order to restrain them. It was given its name because, above all else, strangulation is the most efficient method. The smaller the distance to the target, the greater the power of the shadow. This technique cannot be used for an extended period of time, as it weakens with each passing minute. 'Allies' Omoidegakure 'Enemies' Amegakure Tetsugakure 'Background Information' Neiko was born in Konohagakure as it neared its destruction. She had barely begun training at the age of 5 to take part in the war itself before Konoha fell. When that time had come her mother, father and older brother sent her with their neighbor, Chousa, to evacuate with the villagers into the mountains while they defended it, that being the last time she saw them. Herded through a crowd of panicking friends and neighbors, she slipped from the hand of their family friend and vanished into the multitude. Startled by the throng and in tears, she was pushed and shoved aside until she had been moved outside the rush. When her eyes had opened, she witnessed the eruption of the Hokage Monument, a surge of rock and flames sending the horde of frightened villagers scrambling over eachother. These moments stood still for her, the world around her falling apart. When reality finally reached its crumbling peak, she made a run for it, hearing the cries and screams of everyone she had come to know and love over the roar of flames and storm. It wasn't long before she had burrowed deeper and deeper into the forrests of the Land of Fire, a strong glow in the night and faint howl of Konoha behind sending chills up her spine with each exhausted step she took. It seemed like hours she kept going, the dark night had born heavy clouds and soon the heavens seemed to cry for her as she was too tired to cry herself. With heavy steps, the young Neiko came to an uneasy halt. It was the sudden and sharp sound of a projectile screaming past the side of her head that struck fear back into her body, every fiber of her being paralyzed as she stared into the blackness of the woods a near silent sound of heavy footsteps approaching her from behind. (TO BE CONTINUED) 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ''Kishi Kurochi